


Cadeaux

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Explanation of Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin emballe des cadeaux avec Elfe car elle ne sait pas comment faire.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Cadeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 24!

Jane plia délicatement le papier sur la boite de crayons de couleurs et posa très lentement un petit bout de scotch dessus pour le faire tenir et au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à l'emballer complètement. Elle montra son travail à Dustin qui sembla se réveiller et il lui sourit.

«C'est... c'est bien fait! Mais tu prends un peu de temps pour emballer, tu es sûre que u ne veux pas que je le fasse pour toi?

-Non. Je sais faire alors je peux.

-Bon... Je te laisse faire alors mais s'il te plaît, aies fini avant ce soir. Noël approche et j'aimerais qu'on ait fini aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de ça plus tard, tu comprends?»

Elle hocha la tête et s'attaqua à son deuxième cadeau. Dustin regarda l'heure. La journée était déjà bien avancée et il l'avait passée à expliquer à sa petite amie comment emballer _un_ cadeau. Il avait pour sa part pratiquement fini d'emballer ses cadeaux car il s'y était pris en avance mais Jane avait insisté pour emballer les siens avec lui, or il n'avait pas autant de temps qu'il ne le voudrait pour l'aider.

«Dustin?»

Il retint un soupir en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était encore laissée déconcentrer par ses pensées et lui adressa un petit sourire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est quoi au juste, Noël?»

 _Oh._ Elle devait être vraiment perdue alors. Il reposa son papier cadeau et se tourna vers elle pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

«Alors... Noël est une... fête religieuse.

-Religieuse.

-En rapport à un culte. Un culte, c'est quand tu vénères quelqu'un de réel ou fictif et que tu crains cette personne de façon respectueuse.» ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'était un culte. «Noël s'est un peu développée en dehors des religieux mais n'est pas fêtée par tout le monde. Certains n'en voient pas l'intérêt. La veille de Noël, toute la famille ou les amis se réunissent et mangent ensemble de la dinde, des gâteaux, de la bûche... Et le jour de Noël, le 25, ils s'offrent des cadeaux pour une raison que j'ignore.

-Pourquoi Noël se fête le 25?

-Ne dis à personne que je t'ai dit ça car tout le monde apprécie la religion mais c'est parce que des religieux ont décidé de supprimer une fête païenne il y a longtemps pour forcer un peuple à obéir et à s'adapter. Ils ont donc dit que Jésus était né ce jour-là mais c'est sûrement faux.

-Qui est Jésus?»

Dustin réfléchit un peu. Il lui fallait toujours réfléchir pour trouver des mots plus simples pour que Jane le comprenne.

«C'était un homme. Il pouvait marcher sur l'eau, multiplier les pains et changer l'eau en vin. Il disait que Dieu, celui qui aurait créé notre monde, était son père et qu'il voulait la paix entre tous les hommes.

-Ça a l'air bien.

-C'est un mensonge. Personne n'est le fils de Dieu car il n'existe pas et personne ne peut obtenir la paix entre tout le monde. Nous sommes tous trop différents.» C'était trop sombre, il allait la rendre triste. «Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Aujourd'hui, Noël est à propos d'un gros monsieur en rouge qui passe dans les cheminées pour déposer les cadeaux.

-Quoi? Alors pourquoi on en fait?

-Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est pour que les enfants rêvent et obéissent. Si un gros monsieur leur offre les cadeaux, ils seront plus sages.

-C'est un mensonge.

-Ouais.

-Ce n'est pas bien.

-C'est différent. Les parents ont besoin que leurs enfants croient en quelque chose, aient de l'espoir, des rêves plein la tête. Ils n'ont plus rien en eux alors ils ont besoin de voir que la génération d'après ait quelque chose.»

Jane fronça les sourcils, pas bien sûre de comprendre mais elle finit par hausser les épaules et reprit son travail. Dustin fut rassuré et reprit sa propre tâche. Il eut fini bien avant elle et décida de l'aider pour qu'elle n'ait pas à rentrer trop tard.

«Tu vas passer Noël avec qui?

-Ma mère, Tews et Yurtle. Ça va être sympa. Et toi?

-Avec mon père et Joyce, Will et Jonathan. Je ne sais pas si ce sera bien.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera bien. Tu me raconteras.»

Elle hocha la tête. Un peu plus tard, quand la voiture de Hopper s'arrêta devant la maison des Henderson et que Jane eut à rentrer, elle tendit un cadeau à Dustin qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée.

«C'est Will qui l'a emballé. Tout l'ouvrira à Noël, hein? Et tu me diras ce que tu en penses?

-Tu me l'offres maintenant? Attends!»

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et redescendit à toute vitesse, lui tendant une boite emballée de taille moyenne.

«Tiens.» Et il prit son cadeau en échange.

-C'est quoi?

-Tu le verras à Noël.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ce sera drôle à Noël. Je l'espère.»

Jane sourit grandement et serra la boite contre elle.

«Je t'aime. À demain!

-Moi aussi.» dit-il alors qu'elle dévalait l'allée et grimpait dans la voiture de Hopper. Il avait un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Il regarda le cadeau de Jane et alla le poser en sécurité dans sa chambre à un endroit où rien ne l'abîmerait. Il avait hâte d'être à Noël.


End file.
